1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a device for supporting an umbilical and electrical submersible pump (“ESP”) assembly in a wellbore. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a device for supporting a tabular made of composite with a hanger having a non-marking grit that engages the tubular.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical submersible pumping (“ESP”) systems are deployed in some hydrocarbon producing wellbores to provide artificial lift to deliver fluids to the surface. The fluids, which typically are liquids, are made up of liquid hydrocarbon and water. When installed, a typical ESP system is suspended in the wellbore at the bottom of a string of production tubing. In addition to a pump, ESP systems usually include an electrically powered motor and seal section. The pumps are often one of a centrifugal pump or positive displacement pump.
Centrifugal pumps usually have a stack of alternating impellers and diffusers coaxially arranged in a housing along a length of the pump. The impellers are connected by a shaft that connects to the motor; rotating die shaft said impellers forces fluid through passages that helically wind through the stack of impellers and diffusers. The produced fluid is pressurized as it is forced through the helical path in the pump. The pressurized fluid is discharged from the pump and into the production tubing, where the fluid is then conveyed to surface for distribution downstream for processing.
Some ESP systems deploy the pump on a lower end of the production tubing so that the pump is supported by the tubing when downhole. In these applications, an upper end of the production tubing is usually suspended from a support within a wellhead assembly that is mounted at surface. The supports sometimes include slips between the tubing and wellhead assembly, where the slips have profiled outer surfaces that are slidable along complementary profiled surfaces in the wellhead assembly. Typically, the slips are split members that fit around the upper end of the tubing, and while on the tubing, are then lowered so the slips engage the profiled surfaces in the wellhead assembly. The weight of the tubing and pump pulling the slips downward transfers to lateral forces that wedge the slips between the tubing and wellhead assembly to couple the tubing to the wellhead assembly. To enhance gripping between the slips and the tubing, the inner surface of the slips facing the tubing often includes a series of teeth. However, the size and configuration of the teeth usually forms indentations on the outer surface of the tubing.